Going Once, Going Twice
by partitioning
Summary: Kurt avoids thinking about problems, Blaine doesn't focus on things that don't matter and Sam brings out the truth of the situation. Kurt/Sam with Kurt/Blaine and mentions of other pairings. Set after "Hold On to Sixteen." Non-explicit m/m sexual content.


**Title:** Going Once, Going Twice  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R for non-explicit m/m sexual content.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up to 3x08 Hold On to Sixteen.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Sam, mentions of Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Finn, and Blaine/Sebastian  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brennan, the creators of Glee.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt avoids thinking about problems, Blaine doesn't focus on things that don't matter and Sam brings out the truth of the situation.  
><strong>Note:<strong> For my fellow goat snuggler, Harue, who wanted Klaine turning into Kum. A part of my Secret Santa gift for her. Not beta'd. One-shot.

**Going Once, Going Twice**

* * *

><p><em>Everything is perfect. I love Blaine. Blaine loves me. We love each other. Everything is perfect. I love Blaine. Blaine loves me. We love each other. Everything is perfect. I love Blaine. Blaine loves me. We love each other.<em>

These words on repeat in Kurt's head because everything was perfect. He loves Blaine, Blaine loves him. They love each other. Blaine transferring to McKinley was the right thing and it brought them closer together. Sure there were some problems but that was normal and as long as Kurt could convince himself that everything was perfect then it would be perfect.

(He wouldn't think of the pangs of jealousy he had felt when Blaine was cast as Tony. He wouldn't think about how he had felt competing with Blaine at Dalton or about the possibility that it might not have been a good idea to reintroduce the competitive element to their relationship.) He was happy to have a boyfriend who was so talented and he was proud of Blaine as he put his all into his portrayal of Tony.

(He wouldn't think about the way Blaine would blush when Sebastian looked at him. Or the way Blaine talked about him in that dreamy tone of voice. Or how they had danced at Scandals that night. Or how defensive Blaine got when Kurt mentioned how much he doesn't like Sebastian.) He knew that Sebastian had a thing for Blaine but Blaine loved Kurt and nothing was going to happen.

(And he wasn't going to read into the intensity underneath whatever is going on with Blaine and Finn.) The rivalry is probably just a glee club thing and that they're getting along now is probably because they've realized that they should get to know each other better because Finn is Kurt's step-brother and Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend.

(And he's not going to think about what almost happened in the backseat of the car outside of Scandals. He won't think about how not-okay that was. He won't think about how Blaine's reaction made him feel.) Instead he thinks about their first night together. How sweet and comforting and intimate it was. It was perfect (if he didn't think about how it almost wasn't perfect.)

* * *

><p>Everything isn't perfect but Kurt loves me and I love Kurt and that matters. What doesn't matter is my parents' annoyance that I've given up my private school education for Kurt. What doesn't matter is the feeling that I'm betraying Kurt when I agree to audition for Tony. It doesn't matter that Kurt can have what looked like a serious but friendly and comfortable conversation with Dave Karofsky. I can't think about the way they smiled at each other because it doesn't matter. I can ignore the new light behind Kurt's eyes as he anticipated the return of Sam Evans. Sebastian Smythe is harmless. I know that he wants me - he's told me so himself - but I'm with Kurt and I'm not going to pursue anything while we're still together.<p>

* * *

><p>Sectionals are over, New Directions has won, the Troubletones have rejoined the club, and there is a party at Finn and Kurt's house. Like any party held while parents are out of town, there is alcohol. Everyone is there - New Directions, Troubletones, the Warblers (out of uniform for once) - and almost everyone is well on their way to alcohol poisoning. Kurt is sitting alone on a love seat watching his friends celebrate when someone sits down next to him. Sam.<p>

"You're not drinking," he states, looking at Kurt.

"No," Kurt replies.

"Why not? We're at your house. No one is driving home. You don't need to be the DD."

"Whenever I drink, it just magnifies whatever I'm feeling emotionally and that's not a good idea for me right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll start thinking about how things with Blaine aren't working out and I'll be sad," Kurt says, shocking himself. He hadn't even admitted to himself that his relationship with Blaine wasn't perfect but for whatever reason Sam had always had a way of getting Kurt to speak the truth.

Sam sighs and they watch Blaine talk animatedly with the Warblers. Sebastian is watching Blaine like a cat stalking its prey. Blaine is doing his best to ignore it but blushes every time he makes eye contact with Sebastian.

"Is it just me or is there something weird going on between him and Finn?" Sam asks as he notices Finn turn to look at Blaine, eyes lingering in a less-than-platonic way, and Blaine gives Finn a soft smile.

"It's not just you," Kurt says, bitter resignation tainting his words.

"It'll be okay, dude," Sam says as he rests a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. They sit there for awhile, Kurt deep in thought occasionally voicing his concerns and Sam helps him reach the inevitable conclusion.

* * *

><p>Kurt waits in his room. He's sent Blaine the text message, <strong>Meet me in my room. We have to tal<strong>k, and Blaine sent back a simple, **ok**. He doesn't have to wait long before Blaine enters the room.

"How drunk are you?" Kurt begins.

"I'm not drunk. I, uh, didn't like what happened last time I was drunk," Blaine says guiltily.

"We need to talk."

"We're breaking up, aren't we?"

Kurt sighs. "Yeah."

"Okay," Blaine replies sadly. "This sucks."

"It really does."

"You know I love you, right? And I know you love me. But sometimes that's not enough. If we were meant to be together, we wouldn't have the doubts that we have. But it's okay. I'll always love you. We'll always matter to each other. I never want to not be your friend," Blaine says and Kurt fights back his tears.

"I feel exactly the same way."

They share a hug and a chaste final kiss before Blaine goes back downstairs.

Time passes and the party winds down. Blaine leaves with a group of Warblers. People head to their pre-determined sleeping spaces. Kurt hasn't left his room; he's not ready to face the world. As sudden as his decision to break up with Blaine was, it was the right thing to do. It still hurts though. His first relationship is over. It didn't end badly but it ended and he can't help but mourn the loss.

The door opens and Sam is there, kneeling down by the bed so he's at Kurt's eye level.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm okay. Sad but okay," Kurt responds.

Sam nods. He stands, takes off his jeans and climbs into Kurt's bed.

Kurt sits up, shocked, "What are you doing?"

Sam smiles and tells him to relax. "I'm gonna be here for you. Whatever you need. Cry if you need to. Yell if you need to. Whatever. I'll be here."

And like he always has, Sam has the power to get Kurt to let go, to admit the truth of what he's feeling. Kurt breaks down into sobs he hasn't let himself express yet. Sam holds him as he cries himself to sleep.

He wakes up to a quiet house and the feeling of Sam's body, warm and hard, pressed up against his back. Sam's arm is hooked over his hip, holding him close. Kurt listens and hears the even breathing of sleep and wonders if he can move away without waking Sam. He shifts a little trying to see how tightly Sam is holding onto his hip which causes him to inadvertently rub against Sam's hardness. Sam lets out a soft moan and Kurt feels a jolt of want course through his body. He wishes he could push back into Sam's body, to wake him up, to feel his mouth on his but he can't do that. Aside from current complications of morning, Sam's never shown any interest in Kurt more than friendship. He tries to move away again but Sam's arm tightens around him even more as he shifts slightly, moving his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. His breathing isn't even anymore; he's awake.

Kurt feels Sam's lips move on his neck as he asks, "Did you sleep well? Are you okay?" and all Kurt can say in response is, "yeah," while he tries again to move away from Sam.

"Don't go," Sam says, pulling back Kurt deliberately against his erection, so Kurt stays. Sam presses kisses to Kurt's neck and jawline and his hands roam underneath Kurt's shirt before Sam shifts and moves his body into the v of Kurt's legs. They kiss. They undress. They move against each other. They're panting and moaning, clinging to each other, and Kurt invokes a deity he doesn't believe in while Sam says words he can't say around his siblings. "Sam" and "Kurt" are said in hushed tones. When they're sated and still lying close together, Sam thinks to himself, _Kurt is perfect. I love him and I'll do everything I can to get him to love me back._


End file.
